Shadamy: Comfort
by XxAnimegirl300xX
Summary: Shadow's eyes narrowed at the forced friendliness. He pushed his back off the tree he'd used as a leaning post and slowly moved towards her. His eyes were pointed to the sky, but his peripheral vision was centered on the pink female beside him.


"Hmph. I figured I would find you here."

Amy's back straightened and she turned to the voice; her piko hammer appearing with a loud POP! But as she blinked, she recognized the figure and her defensive frown turned into a blank smile.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed at the forced friendliness. He pushed his back of the tree he'd used as a leaning post and slowly moved towards her. His eyes were pointed to the sky, but his peripheral vision was centered in the pink female beside him.

Inwardly he was shaking his head. The face that was usually bright with blissful unaware happy cheerfulness was now bland, frozen, and emotionless .

He gave a slow breath. It just wasn't right that she should be like this… maybe for a few days; but how long had it been since he'd seen her smile? And he did not mean the fake one she was displaying now.

"So…They're finally getting married…"

He turned his head to her, noting that it was she who'd brought it up. He turned to the sky, finding the irony of the sun setting over the ocean ahead just as the sun was setting on the female's hopes and dreams.

"Yes. It would seem so." He paused. "and how do you feel about it?"

She hesitated, thinking he'd sensed the half-hidden bitterness in her voice. She backtracked a little, and her eyes shifted away.

"Oh, well, you know; I guess it's to be expected… I'm… really happy for them."

'Yea right.'

His eyes narrowed at the blatant lie, and his temper was sparked at the fact she was actually trying to trick him.

"Hmmm, I suppose we all are. Hmm…Sonic and Sally. Imagine what their children will be like."

Visibly she winced, but Shadow did not feel sorry. Not quite. She was always acting like this: dipping and dodging her natural feelings. It wasn't healthy. He'd been waiting for too long for her to help herself. So now he would take matters in his own hands.

"Tell me Rose; how is it seeing your long time crush and ex-boyfriend getting married to his childhood sweat heart?"

The cruel words stung like a whip, and Amy felt her bottom lip quiver while she fought back tears. And yet, she still continued to cover up her feelings.

"I…I'm fine… I guess. I… guess I always knew they were meant for each other…"

"oh? Really? So you're completely fine with it. Everything is perfect? You are completely unaffected?"

Her gaze would not meet his and he turned to face her completely.

"I'm sure that any other person would be hurting right now: after all, you've been there all this time."

His cold gaze fixed on her face; he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh well" he shrugged "I guess that's why it couldn't have worked out between you two. I mean, obviously you care so very little."

"Shut up Shadow! Just shut up already!"

He looked down at her impassively as her guard slackened and the tears she'd been fighting finally broke through. And as her emotions began to flow, they wouldn't stop.

"I get it okay! So, I've wasted the last 10 years of my life, for something that almost happened, but didn't! I get it! Are you happy now!"

'No.' His fists clenched as he watched her rub a her eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears. But he didn't stop her. As much as he hated seeing her like this, she needed to cry right now. He knew from experience that bottling up such feelings only did more harm than good. That's why it was taking her so long to get better.

He hesitated, waiting for the right moment, when her crying began to fade, and the shaking of her shoulders subsided.

"So then Amy; what now?"

She heaved in a breath and looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I asked, what do you plan to do now?"

She sniffed and the tears formed once more,

"H-how am I suppose to know!"

He stepped forward and bent his head so his face was level with hers.

"Amy…"

Gently he brought his hands to her face, each one holding a cheek, and with his thumbs her began to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't keep on going like this you know. It's been weeks now since you found out; and I know it hurts. But last time I checked, the Amy Rose I knew was much stronger than to let a little pain stop her."

Her eyes widened, and the tears began to stop. With a sniff she tried to digest what he'd just said,

But just as she was forming words to reply, he surprised her.

Her face in his hands he lowered his head, and softly his lips met with her forehead.

Her face flushed, and she was just about to protest, but before she could even think of what to say, he'd already moved away from her, walking back the way he came.

She spun around, wanting to say something, but she hesitated as he stopped walking: not even turning to face her.

"Amy; don't let this one dead dream stop you from being happy okay? You still have other things to live for."

She stood in shocked silence as he walked away.

Her voice from the past was ringing in his ears.

'Give them a chance to be happy Shadow!'

"Yes; I DID promise Maria to give everyone a chance to be happy" he muttered softly "And that includes you Amy…"


End file.
